


ʂ ƙ ι ɳ ɳ ყ

by Plut0o0



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Minghao Centric, Other, triggering, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plut0o0/pseuds/Plut0o0
Kudos: 5





	ʂ ƙ ι ɳ ɳ ყ

"That's what not eating does to you," his lips cracked, "you get skinny," Minghao smiled. Junhui didn't smile back, it just felt wrong to do so. He didn't like the way Minghao's lips were almost bleeding due to how dry they look. He settled for staring down at his lunch tray instead. 

"It's quite delightful, isn't it?" the younger boy questioned with a sweet tone, picking up an apple from his own tray. Junhui looked back up at him with a stern look. "But you're already so skinny ..." he told the other, who just smiled at him. 

"Oh, you think so?" he chuckled, his long and pale finger tapping at the fruit in his hand. 

"Why thank you!" 

If there was ever any life behind those glazed over eyes, Junhui knew it must already be long gone.


End file.
